queen_goofandomcom-20200214-history
Emilio Alvarado
Emilio is the ex husband of Katie Goo, and the father of Emma Alvarado. Time in Fantastic City(March 2016-) Arrival in Fantastic City(March 2016) Katie was shocked when she discovered that her ex husband, Emilio, was now in Fantastic City. It was revealed that Emilio had walked out on Katie in the middle of the night, and never returned. Katie was furious when she saw Emilio, and immediately inserted that she wanted nothing to do with him. Also, it was revealed that Emma, the teenage girl that Andy Goo and Rebecca Rogers-Goo had adopted was Emilio's daughter. Working for the WPA(March 2016-July 2016) Emilio was revealed to be working undercover for the WPA, along side Benjamin Johnson. One day, Emilio's status as a WPA agent came out when a mysterious gas was unleased at the hospital during a charity benefit, by the elusive "Shadow". Emilio rushed into the hospital to rescue everyone, but ended up tangling with a few armed guards, and one of Shadow's toughest henchmen, Markov. Emilio was able to make his way past the guards and to Markov. Emilio got the drop on Markov, but Markov killed himself before Emilio could get him to talk. Emilio ended up discovering a WPA badge on Markov, and realized Shadow was the secret director of the agency. Emilio began digging into things, and he discovered that Shadow owns a private island. He, Benjamin, Andy, and Rebecca set out to find Shadow and take him down. Upon arriving on the island, Emilio discovered King Beast being held prisoner in a dungeon. King Beast reveals that Shadow wanted him to one day lead one of his armies, but he continued to refuse. Emilio and King Beast soon reunited with Benjamin, but not long after, Benjamin was shot and killed. Emilio vowed to avenge his death, and he and King Beast made there way to Shadow's compound, where Andy and Rebecca already were. Upon arrival, they discovered that Shadow had kidnapped V.J. Goo and planned on brainwashing him, but before he could, Shadow was shot and killed. Before Shadow took his last breath, however, he triggered an explosive device meant to blow up the entire island! Emilio, Andy, Rebecca, V.J., King Beast, and Josephine Acerbi(Who was also on the island) escaped on a raft before the island exploded. Once Emilio returned home, he was offered the position of director at the WPA, but he declined it, stating that he likes his current job. Fight for Katie(June 2016-July 2016) Emilio revealed to Katie that his entire reason for joining the WPA was to make up for the bad things that he had done, including abandoning her. Emilio then set out to win Katie back. The only problem was that she was currently in a relationship with Corey Cambino, who was secretly a serial killer. Eventually, Emma, Emilio's daughter, became Corey's next victim once he strangled her to death for discovering that he was the killer. Once Emma was murdered, Rebecca revealed to Emilio that he was really Emma's father, and that she and Andy didn't tell him because they were afraid that he wouldn't be a good father to Emma. Emilio understood their reasoning, and didn't stay angry with them. One day, Emilio crashed Corey and Katie's date, when Rebecca showed up and placed Corey under arrest for the murders of Kitty Cat, Hank Chandler, and Emma! Corey didn't plan on going down without a fight, so he kidnapped Katie and brought her down to the Docks, with hopes that they could get away. Corey then decided that he was going to kill Katie, because he figured that she would go running into Emilio's arms. All of a sudden, Emilio and Rebecca showed up, and after Emilio left with Katie, Rebecca and Corey fought and Corey was killed. Investigacions/Alliance with Andy(July 2016-September 2016) After everything that happened with Corey, Emilio and Katie decided to open up a P.I. firm known as "Investigacions". Once open for business, their first customer was none other than Andy, who wanted their help in investigating Rebecca's new friend, Fletcher Michaels. Emilio called Fletcher's mother, Monica Michaels, to Fantastic City in hopes that she may provide some insight into Fletcher. Monica revealed that she and Fletcher hadn't spoken in years, because they got into a disagreement over Fletcher's dead wife, Judith, who looks just like Rebecca! Emilio also began to dig into Fletcher's father's background, who went by the name of Zeke. As it turns out, Zeke was an alias for Stan Goo, which made Fletcher Queen Goo's brother.